


Things that Go Bump in the Mid-afternoon

by ella_minnow



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_minnow/pseuds/ella_minnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the thumping that caught Sean's attention first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that Go Bump in the Mid-afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [ lmno @ livejournal](http://ella-minnow.livejournal.com/7763.html#cutid1) on 09/05/2003. An anti-anti-SeanA fic of tongue-in-cheek(y)ness and anvil-like metaphore. For thejennabides, because it was her offhand comment that inspired the following. Thank you to mcee for the beta.

It was the thumping that caught Sean's attention first. Low, muffled bumps echoed through the beach house, so quiet that Sean could barely tell the difference between them and the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears. He had to strain his ears as he tracked the strange tattoo being beat out against one of the house's inner walls, the sound getting louder as he wound his way in and down, towards the living room.

The other hobbits were probably just doing one of their hobbity things, he told himself. Wrestling each other for the Playstation controller, or maybe Dom was trying to teach Billy and Lij yoga again. Nothing to worry about, he told himself. No reason to go looking.

But he went to look anyway.

Sean followed the sound through the empty living room. No amateur yoga class. The TV wasn't even on, so no Playstation, either. There was no sign of anyone at all, except for the continued sound of thumping, which was louder, less muffled.

Perhaps the kitchen?

There was only a half wall, a counter, dividing the living room from the kitchen and Sean couldn't see anyone in that room either, but perhaps, perhaps, someone was sitting on the floor. Yet, when he walked through, Sean found the kitchen empty, also, and it was only when he paused next to the sink and held his breath and listened very, very carefully that he realised that the thumping was coming from pantry that opened off of the kitchen.

The thumping slowed, the stopped, as Sean approached the closet, the sound of his footsteps apparently audible through the door.

"Hello?"

It was Dom's voice, calling hesitantly through the door.

"Dom?"

"Sean?" It was Elijah's voice this time, relief clear in his tone. There was the sound of muffled movement, accompanied by a sort of grunt and curse as, apparently, Elijah pushed past Dom in the cramped space to press closer to the door. "Man, we thought no one was home. We're stuck. The door's jammed."

Looking down, Sean saw that the latch on the door, a crude set up of a block of wood that could be swiveled around the single nail, had fallen sideways, holding the door shut from the outside. He quickly reached down and flipped it back up. There was a grunt and a crash as the door lurched open, inwards, tumbling Elijah back into Dom and Dom back into the shelves behind him. The two boys ended up in a tangle on the floor, surrounded by boxes of cereal and crackers, many of which had broken open upon hitting the floor.

They blinked up at Sean from their nest of crumbs and boxes for a long moment, faces the picture of innocence. Sean, standing in the doorway, looked back until he could not longer bite back the laughter rising in his chest and collapsed against the frame with the force of his chuckles.

End.


End file.
